


Where Is This Mistletoe Coming From?

by AshJuillet



Series: Christmas Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Kisses, F/M, Manipulation, Mistletoe, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: Hermione keeps finding herself stuck under the mistletoe with Antonin. AU. No age gap.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Hermione Granger
Series: Christmas Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038066
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	Where Is This Mistletoe Coming From?

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Hermione/Antonin  
> Prompt: A places mistletoe in every room to get as many kisses as possible and B is exasperatedly questioning "this is the 5th time today. Where is this mistletoe coming from?" before sighing and leaning in

When Hermione found herself stuck under the mistletoe in an alcove with Antonin Dolohov for the first time that day, she didn’t think too much about it. After all, it was almost Christmas, and the professors had started decorating for the holidays even though most of the students had gone home. Still, she crossed her arms over her chest and declared they would find another way to escape.

Antonin drawled, “It’s a tradition, Granger, and I didn’t think you were one to look down on such things.”

“I’m not—” Hermione groaned loudly. “I didn’t think you would lower yourself to kiss a  _ Gryffindor —  _ and a  _ Muggle-born  _ on top of that.”

“A kiss is a kiss,” Antonin stated, stepping closer to her, his dark eyes glinting with mischief. “Come on, Granger, I won’t bite — unless you’re into that, of course.”

Hermione’s cheeks darkened at his insinuation and she huffed and rolled her eyes, standing on her tiptoes. Unable to reach his shoulders, she placed her hands on his chest and tilted her head back. “Fine, just kiss me already.”

“Bossy little witch,” he muttered as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers for a short kiss, expertly moving his mouth over hers. Hermione ignored the shivers running down her spine at the feeling of his lips on hers and pulled back after a few seconds, trying not to think of how good that short kiss felt. 

“Good, now we can leave.” She pivoted on her heels and left, not noticing the small smirk playing on Antonin’s lips.

* * *

While strolling through the library, Hermione suddenly stumbled and found herself stuck in a translucent wrap. Looking up, she found a small sprig of mistletoe floating overhead, and she frowned, bewildered as to why it was in the library. She pulled out her wand, ready to blast the plant into smithereens when all of a sudden, Antonin’s low voice rang out. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“And why not?” Hermione demanded, not turning to face him.

“Try it out for yourself,” he said cheekily, and she looked over her shoulder at him with narrowed eyes. “Go on,  _ malyshka _ .”

Instead of casting a  _ Bombarda  _ like planned _ ,  _ Hermione cast a silent  _ Finite _ on the mistletoe, but it shuddered and increased in size. “What’s this supposed to do?”

“The kiss needs to be longer this time,” Antonin said lightly, stepping towards the translucent bubble she was caught in.

“What are you doing?” she cried out when he entered the bubble. “You’re—”

“I’m going to save you. Again.” He cupped her face in his hands as he leaned down, and Hermione opened her mouth to weakly protest, but he didn’t give her the opportunity. Without hesitation, he kissed her fiercely. Their lips locked in a passionate embrace, and Hermione lost all coherent thoughts. She didn’t know what to do with her hands, so she simply let them dangle by her sides awkwardly, while Antonin tilted her head back to gain easier access to her mouth.

When they finally parted, Hermione’s mind was still blank, her eyes half-lidded, her hair slightly tousled, and Antonin slowly licked his lips, a deep-seated hunger gnawing at his heart. “You’re welcome,  _ solnyshko, _ ” he purred as he let go of her face and walked away, leaving Hermione to compose herself.

She shook her head to clear it and muttered, “Merlin, what a jerk.” Despite her words, she couldn’t help but think of the dark-haired young man’s kisses, blushing at the dangerous thoughts fluttering through her head.

* * *

For the third time that day, Hermione found herself caught under a sprig of mistletoe, and she stared at it with confusion.  _ Who even hangs mistletoe outside the girls’ toilet?  _ She tried to throw herself at the translucent barrier, but she bounced back towards the wall and winced at the pain in her back.

“Looks like I have to rescue you again,” Antonin said as he strolled over to her side.   
  


“What? No, stay away, Dolohov! This mistletoe is mad, I tell you!” Hermione cried, brandishing her wand at the innocent-looking plant. Antonin ignored her and entered the bubble. “Whoever hung this here has a terrible sense of humour! It’s outside the toi—I thought I told you to stay away!”

“Tell me, witch… Would you rather get stuck under this mistletoe with me or with Dumbledore? Because he’s the only one I saw in the hallways.”

Hermione gaped at him with horror and cried out, “With  _ you _ ! Oh, Merlin, I don’t want to kiss Professor Dumbledore!”

“Then, shut up and let me kiss you,” he demanded as he grabbed her chin and tilted her head back. She opened her mouth to argue, but he silenced her by capturing her lower lip in between his, gently tugging on it with his teeth and soothing it with a swipe of his tongue.

This time, Hermione shyly placed her hands on the back of his head, slowly tangling her fingers through his messy black waves. He groaned into her mouth and brought her flush against his body, and her cheeks turned crimson when he pushed his thigh in between her legs. He kissed her for longer than was necessary for the mistletoe, but Hermione didn’t even realize it as she was too lost in his kiss.

And when they parted, Antonin’s heart pounded against his ribcage at the sight of Hermione’s wet lips, pink cheeks and glistening eyes. He had never seen a more beautiful sight, and he let go of her even though his heart screamed at him to possess her, mark her, make her his.  _ Patience,  _ he repeated to himself as he stepped away from her. “Good to know I can make you boneless with just a kiss,” he purred, and Hermione immediately came to her senses.

“Oh, sod off.” Antonin grinned as she shoved him back and stormed away, her brown curls swaying behind her.

* * *

“This can’t be happening again!” Hermione exclaimed as she gawked at the mistletoe dangling over her head. She looked around the Potions classroom and scowled. Why would a professor put mistletoe  _ inside  _ their classroom? The room was dark and empty, and Hermione gritted her teeth as she climbed up onto the teacher’s desk, annoyed with her situation.

Her wand was inside her bag, which lay a few feet away from the desk, so there was no way she could find a way to escape. She sighed and lowered herself onto her back, wondering if she was doomed to spend the evening stuck in the classroom. She had only intended to grab a book off of Professor Slughorn’s table, but look where she had ended up.

A low chuckle startled her, and she shot upright, squinting at the doorway. Antonin stood leaning against the doorway, a wicked smirk on his face, his arms crossed over his chest and his ankles crossed. “Look what we have here,” he purred, not moving from his spot. “A  _ helpless _ , little Gryffindor witch completely at my  _ mercy _ .”

“You  _ again _ ?” Hermione squawked loudly, her eyes wide with bewilderment. “What are you even doing here?”

“The important question is… am I ready to help you out again?” he murmured, rubbing the slight stubble on his jaw. Hermione trembled when she saw the look of mischief in his eyes and wondered how she kept on ending up in these situations.

“You mean you’d just leave me here?”

“If I wanted to, yes.” He cocked his head to the right and gazed at her from his spot. In the dim light of the candles, he looked like a dark angel, and the thought sent strange shivers down her spine.

“Fine, leave me here! Someone will come by sooner or later, and I’ll just ask them to kiss me and—”

Before she could complete her sentence, Antonin was in front of her, his hands firmly wrapped around her knees. He growled, “Watch it, witch.  _ No one’s _ going to kiss you but me.”

She scowled up at him and shoved at his chest. “What do you mean no one’s going to kiss me? I have to escape this stupid mistletoe, and I demand you step back—”

Furiously, he yanked her closer by her knees before grabbing her hands and pushing her backwards onto the desk. He leaned down enough for his body to press intimately against hers before he lowered his mouth to hers. She grabbed onto his hair and dragged him closer, their teeth clashing painfully together, their noses bumping, and Antonin balanced himself on his forearms over her. When she bit his lip and wrapped her legs around his hips tightly, Antonin grunted and fisted her hair, unable to believe how ferocious she was. But he shouldn’t have expected her to remain passive; the word just couldn’t be used to describe Hermione Granger.

When the two parted to breathe, Hermione pulled her arm back and socked him across the face. “That’s for shutting me up!”

Antonin gaped at her with disbelief as she righted her skirt and smoothed down her riotous hair indignantly. She shoved him backwards and huffed as she stormed out of there, leaving her bag and wand behind.

* * *

“Here, you forgot this,” Antonin muttered, dropping her bag in front of her with a loud thud, and fortunately for him, the librarian wasn’t around to reprimand him.

“Thanks,” Hermione muttered, not looking up from her book. She didn’t bother checking her bag to see if anything was missing and continued reading the oh-so-interesting book about goblin revolutions.

Antonin took a step back from the table before he stopped and cleared his throat loudly. Hermione didn’t look up at him, and he cleared his throat again. He repeated his actions until she groaned and glanced up from her book.

“What do you want now?” she snapped, and Antonin silently pointed over his head. A thin branch of mistletoe hovered overhead, and Hermione’s eyes widened with disbelief.

“This is the  _ fifth _ time today! Where is this mistletoe even coming from?” she cried as she shot to her feet. She stormed towards him and grabbed his robes, yanking him down to her height. “If I see any more mistletoe, I’m going to kill someone.”

“That’s not very Christmassy of you,” he whispered, but Hermione didn’t care. She bent backwards as he leaned down to kiss her, and Antonin couldn’t help but chuckle at her height. He knew if he wanted to kiss her again and again, he would have to find a better way to manipulate her into it without the mistletoe. The height difference between them would soon force him to become a hunchback. And he did not want that.

He ran his hands up and down her back, gently fisting her hair and tugging her head back, and she accidentally let out a low moan as his tongue met hers. Antonin stiffened at the sound and managed to drag his mouth away from hers. “Did you just…”

“No,” she lied quickly, her face beet-red in mortification. She couldn’t believe she had  _ moaned _ . Oh, he’d never let her live that down!

“You _did_! You  _ liked _ that!” Antonin exclaimed with shock. “You _liked_ my tongue in your mouth!”

“Oh, yes, say that a bit louder. I don’t think the centaurs in the Forest have heard you yet,” she hissed angrily as she started to push him away, but Antonin held onto her waist with both hands.

“Oh, no, you don’t! I’m not letting you go that easily!” He pulled her flush against his body and cupped her head. His voice was suddenly low and husky. “Be honest,  _ solnyshko _ … Did you enjoy the way I kissed you?”

Hermione’s mind went blank at their proximity, and she was unable to lie to him. “Y-yes.”

“To tell you the truth, little witch… I enjoyed that too,” he whispered, letting his lips hover over hers and graze them faintly. She let out a soft sigh against his mouth, and Antonin couldn’t stop himself from insistently kissing her. His initial plan of seducing her with his nearness flew out the window when she reached up to entwine her fingers behind his head.

He knew he could never tell her that he’d been planting the mistletoes around the castle so that he could trap her under it, and he hoped she would never find out. Because if she did, he knew the consequences would not be pretty for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. :)


End file.
